Holiday Series
by LadySaturn2
Summary: Relena is missing him during the holiday's...what's she going to do? and how does Duo and Hilde get involved? (Duo and Hilde play a role in the first story, but you don't find out how 'til the 2nd story) HYxRP and DMxHS


1 AN: happy holiday's everyone! ^^ hope ya all are enjoying this season this year..and i've decided to add a lil' something in the spirit of things.  
  
2 here's a HyxRP fic along w/ DMxHS in it too . . . they pop in a few times in this one, but more so in the fic to follow ;) that's right . . . another story will be coming ups! and maybe another one after that too.  
  
3 well, I'll let u ppl read now. enjoy! ^-^  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7 "No, no . . . that goes there, and that one, over there," Relena pointed to the correct positions where the blue and silver ribbons would hang.  
  
She volunteered to be decorations manager for the New Year's Eve party that her college was going to hold in the gym. So far, since nine o'clock in the morning, they only managed to set up the stage for the DJ, the dance floor, and tables 'n chairs. The stage for the DJ and the dance floor were quite easy to do. However, she had trouble instructing people how to set up the tables, much less the decorations and candles that would liven up some of the room. Now, about 7 o'clock in the evening, they were finally getting to the rest of the decorations.  
  
"Relena!" A young, pale girl, about Relena's age, with short, dark hair called. "How is this? More to the right or left?"  
  
Relena, dropping what she was doing, skidded toward the yelping 18- year-old girl. "Huh, what did you say?"  
  
"I was asking you on the position of this . . . what ya think?"  
  
Relena, swayed a bit and her vision went out of focus for a second, looked up to the bunch of silver and blue balloons that were being held in place. "Oh, sorry Hilde . . . I, I think it should go a bit to the . . . -"  
  
"Right!" Relena and Hilde turned to see a young boy making his way through the busy people, his long chestnut brown braid trailing behind him. "Hi ya Hilde babe . . . 'Sunshine gurl'. Howz it going?"  
  
"DUO!" Hilde shouted, and jumped down from a chair and ran into his open arms. "Oh, Duo, I thought you couldn't make it. How in the world-"  
  
Duo placed a finger to her lips and said, "Magic babe . . . magic."  
  
Relena was happy to see her two friends reunited after half a term of college. Especially because Duo said that he wouldn't be able to make it because all the flights were booked. Hilde was devastated because she wanted to spend this very Christmas with the one she loved. There was supposedly no hope of him getting to her in time even by car . . . he was just too far away. And now look, he was here, holding Hilde in his arms on Christmas Eve.  
  
Relena smiled as she approached the couple. "What a wonderful Christmas surprise! Duo, you given Hilde the best present that anyone could ever give her."  
  
As much as Duo and Hilde didn't want to, they parted from each other's embrace. Duo grinned and went over to give Relena a friendly hug. "Well, wasn't easy getting here, but I did. I knew how important it was to Hilde for us to be together on Christmas, I felt the same way too. So I tried everything I could to get here."  
  
"I see." Relena nodded to Hilde. "Well, lets see if I can give you both a Christmas present right now. Of course you two will get the original one tomorrow morning, but . . . "  
  
"What do you mean Lena?" Asked Duo, looking a bit puzzled.  
  
"Yeah," said Hilde in agreement. "What do you mean?!"  
  
Relena scanned the room, inspecting its occupants and what they were doing. "Okay everyone, that's great. I think it's time we all go home. I mean, after all, it is Christmas Eve. And I apologize about the set up for today. I don't know who's idea it was to have it today, but thanks anyway. Since it was scheduled today, I wanted it to be finished so we wouldn't have to worry about it at all later. Well, Merry Christmas and good night."  
  
Relena turned back to her friends and saw their somewhat awe faces. "Well, what are you two waiting for!?! Get outta here! Go and spend some time together . . . GO!" She shushed the pair out the door, and waited for everyone to leave so she could close off the gym and leave herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" . . . and I hope that all you people out there are dressed up very warm tonight cuz it's snowing once again! Meteorologists say that it will continue to snow throughout the night and all day tomorrow. A White Christmas indeed for all of us in New Hope town. Well, in other news . . . "  
  
Relena was driving through the dark and bleak winter night. She couldn't wait until she got home to relax after she took a nice long and hot shower. Hearing the forecast and walking through that wonder land in which she's driving through, she'd need that hot shower and relaxation.  
  
Soon after, Relena pulled up into her driveway as the garage door was opening and parked inside. She shut off the car, closed the door to the garage and ran into the house. Once in the warmth of her house, she kicked off her shoes and dropped her keys onto the table that was always by the door. She didn't even bother to switch on the lights, she just ran up stairs and walked into her room by memory. Only then, when she reached her room, did she switch on the lights to gather her clothes for her long awaited hot shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, Relena emerged from the steaming bathroom. She was dressed in a spaghetti strapped crimson nightgown that came to her ankles that framed her body quite nicely.  
  
*Sigh* "That was a good shower." Relena said to herself as she made her way over to her dresser. She picked up her hairbrush and began making thorough strokes through her damp hair. When she was done, she placed it back onto the dresser and then headed down stairs.  
  
"Hmn . . . what's there to do, what's there to do . . . " Relena began to think of what she could do on Christmas Eve. "Ha! What do you know . . . there really isn't anything to do. Besides turning on the Christmas tree of course." She shook her head in all her thoughts and went to light up the Christmas tree that was placed nicely between the window and the fireplace. When the tree was radiating bright brilliant colors, Relena walked over to the sofa and sat down.  
  
Her gaze then soon drifted outside to a couple that was passing by and huddling closely together, trying to keep warm from the wintry night . . . but yet enjoying such wondrous beauty that had come on this one special night. They looked happy, and were enjoying each second of their time together. Relena envied the two and sighed. Then it all happened at once.  
  
The rush of memories . . . the war . . . her battle to save lives and establish peace and prosperity . . . her companions . . . the gundam pilots . . . the one who saved all of mankind from total destruction . . . his picture . . . his unwavering gaze . . .  
  
Relena couldn't take it, it was too much to bare. She missed him, yes she did. And of all nights to have those thoughts, dreams, fantasies, it had to be this night where it would be most effective upon her.  
  
"Why . . . of all times, of all nights . . . why now . . .?" Tears began to well up in her eyes, and her aquamarine color turned to that of a baby blue.  
  
Now sobbing uncontrollably, Relena buried her head under her arms and let the tears fall. Her body shaking and trembling to the sharp deep breaths that she was taking, her mumbling every now and then.  
  
" . . . I . . . *sniff* . . . why . . . where . . . *sniff sniff* . . . how ar- . . . just mis- . . . " Relena couldn't help but wonder. She missed him so much. She just wished that . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" . . . and then I just decided to go ahead with it."  
  
Duo, with his usual wide spread smile, was grinning once again about what he just told Hilde.  
  
"Oh no, Duo. You . . . you didn't. Did you?" Hilde, looking a bit skeptical at her boyfriend, had to ask that of all questions.  
  
"Why not, I mean, c'mon . . . they both-"  
  
"DUO!" Hilde nearly elbowed him in the gut. "You BAKA! There's no way you're going to-"  
  
"Oh cool it Hilde babe. Besides it's better that way." Duo reassured her. Hilde only shook her head and continued on another subject.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena got over her wave of depression and whipped her tear stricken face with the back of her right hand. After regaining control of herself, she sighed and sat up.  
  
"How can I help it. I mean, ever time when I'm reminded of him . . . " She felt the tears start to build up again, but she did not cry. Not this time. The only thing that she allowed was one single tear to fall on the left side of her face.  
  
"Okay, it's too quiet in here. What shall I do?" Relena sat and wondered on the things that she could do. Thinking up of pretty good suggestions, but not the right ones.  
  
Five minutes passed and she still didn't have the right thing to do. That is until she saw a car pass by. It had the stereo on pretty loud, on the same radio station that she kept hers turned to. Then . . .  
  
"Hey! That's it . . . I'll do that. That's a pretty cool idea." So Relena smiled brightly and got up from her seat.  
  
She walked over to the side table and picked up the phone. She dialed a number, and as she was waiting for the receiver to pick up on the other end, she turned on her radio a bit and listened to it.  
  
Soon after, a voice of a young man was heard on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hello, you're on the air with Jason C. on New Hope Radio. May I ask who is this?"  
  
"Hello, my name is Relena. I'd like to send out a special song to the one I wish was here with me tonight." Relena replied politely.  
  
'I don't care if he can't hear it . . . but it's the thought that counts, right.' Relena thought.  
  
"Sure," said the DJ cheerily. "And what song would you like to request tonight, Relena?"  
  
Tensed a bit, Relena urged herself to go on. "Well, I was thinking, since it's Christmas, why not a Christmas song. So . . . I'd like the song All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey."  
  
"Sure, we'll put it on for you . . . but could you do us a small favor?"  
  
Relena kind of jumped at this, but said, "Uh, what did you have in mind?"  
  
The DJ chuckled slightly and then replied, "Well, how about singing the opening part of the song? It's nice and slow, and I'm sure you can do it."  
  
Relena gulped at the thought and said shyly, "Uh . . . okay."  
  
"Great," smiled the DJ on the other end. "This song is going out to a lucky man named Heero. This song is for you, from Relena . . . "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A darkened figure was driving a speeding car down a street, and turned on the radio.  
  
" . . . song is going out to a lucky man named Heero. This song is for you, from Relena . . . "  
  
The car swerved out of its lane slightly, but the figure regained control instantly and turned up the volume a bit. The only characteristic that could be seen from this person was a grin of none other but one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The song began and Relena became nervous.  
  
'Oh, why did I agree to sing the song? And on the air too!!!'  
  
Relena couldn't believe it, but the opening of the song had ended and it came for the time for her to sing.  
  
7.1 I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
7.2 There's just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
Now Relena lost all her nervousness and began to sing out.  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true...  
  
All I want for Christmas  
  
Is you...  
  
The DJ said a few words as Relena turned the phone off and placed it down. She smiled giddily now and unconsciously began to sing the rest of the song.  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
Relena looked at the Christmas tree idly and it's presents beneath it, then shrugged at them. She strolled over to the fire that was burning brightly in the fireplace.  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Relena hugged herself tightly and shut her eyes, thinking of him in her arms.  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
  
You baby  
  
8 Relena stood up from her position and went over to the window, then gazed out into the snowy darkened sky.  
  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
  
I won't even wish for snow  
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
  
Underneath the mistletoe  
  
Relena looked back into the days when she would watch her foster parents get caught under the mistletoe while she was siting on the side making her list to Santa. And the times when she'd stay up at night.  
  
I won't make a list and send it  
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
  
I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight  
  
What more can I do  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
  
You...  
  
Relena smiled more and skipped over to her stereo to turn up the volume. Soon the entire house was filled with music. Relena smiled even more and threw her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
All the lights are shining  
  
So brightly everywhere  
  
And the sound of children's  
  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
  
won't you please bring my baby to me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
9 The same speedy car pulled up in a driveway and parked. A dark shadow traveled out from that of the car's, and mimicked what it's owner was doing; shutting the door of the car. Then it stalked onto the premises.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena began to prance about in all her joy, and kept on singing her heart and soul out. She was dancing like and idiot, but she didn't care.  
  
Then the doorbell rang, but she didn't stop singing or dancing. She didn't care. So, she kept on going as if she didn't know someone was at the door, but started dancing her way over to the door. Her golden hair swinging to-and-fro behind her.  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want him for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
10 By now, Relena had reached the door. She placed her hand upon the doorknob, but didn't open the door just yet. She wanted to finish up at least the next few words.  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
  
Relena finally opened the door, her eyes closed for a moment, then opened to see who was at her door. Just when she did open her eyes and was about to sing that high note:  
  
You...  
  
She couldn't find her voice. She had lost it, and just stared at the occupant at her door.  
  
" . . . Heero . . . "  
  
He looked up at her, then stepped closer to her, and said, "What do you want for Christmas?"  
  
She blushed a rich shade of crimson, almost the exact color of her nightgown, just a tad bit lighter. Her eyes darted everywhere but Heero himself, until he spoke up again.  
  
"Well?" He tempted her with his rich dark voice.  
  
Then, finally, Relena composed herself and looked into Heero's eyes. She nearly lost control, again, when she looked into the depths of his prussian blue. Instead she managed a small meek smile and then sang the last few words of the song.  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby...  
  
Heero came even closer to Relena, took off his jacket, and draped it around her bare shoulders.  
  
"Well then," he said coolly as he stared down into her wondrous eyes. "I guess your wish came true, hmn."  
  
Then Relena saw something that she wouldn't normally see from Heero. He let a smirk come across his face. She couldn't with stand him any longer, and nearly collapsed. Heero caught her in his arms, picked her up, then carried her into the house and shut the door.  
  
  
  
AN: well, there ya go ppl . . . the first story to my holiday series. i'm making one for the new years as well, so check in for the next one, k. it'll be listed as a chapter here in fanfiction, but it's the sequel to this story. okie dokes..  
  
Merry Christmas Everyone!!! 


End file.
